


I like my coffee black just like my metal

by sierra_roe



Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, NOT an established relationship, Roughhousing, Sexual Tension, but if you jokingly call someone your bf enough maybe it becomes true, wrestling as a flirting strategy, you construct intricate rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: After they leave Philz Coffee, Gilfoyle still wearing the rat jacket, he decides he isn't done messing with Dinesh.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I like my coffee black just like my metal

“Alright, you’ve made your point, can you just take that fucking thing off already?” Dinesh asks, exasperated, as they leave the coffee shop.

Gilfoyle isn’t done yet, of course, “My _boyfriend_ doesn’t like my jacket,” he explains to a passing person on the sidewalk, who doesn’t care at all.

“What are you _doing?_ ”

“Oh, did that one get to you? Excuse me, what do you think of my jacket?” he asks another person unlucky enough to be in their vicinity, “My _boyfriend_ hates it, and I can’t figure out why.”

“I will rip that fucking jacket off your _body,_ ” Dinesh is ready to explode.

“I’d like to see you try.” Gilfoyle says, as they approach his car. He reaches for his keys.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll fucking do it. Don’t you test me.” Dinesh grabs the coffee out of Gilfoyle’s hand and sets it down on the hood of Gilfoyle’s car along with his own, a responsibly safe distance away. Gilfoyle puts his keys away and buttons the jacket up decisively, then crosses his arms and plants his feet.

“Wait, no, you have to unbutton it or it’s not a fair fight,” Dinesh says.

“Since when have we ever fought fair?”

Dinesh grabs for the jacket. Gilfoyle jerks his shoulders, darting out of the way, “My boyfriend is really into undressing me in public,” he calls out to anyone who happens to be listening.

“Fucking stop it!” Dinesh shoves Gilfoyle against the car and pulls at the buttons. Gilfoyle lets him get it this time, which should have been a tip off, but Dinesh was too focused on winning to notice. Gilfoyle smirks slightly as he watches Dinesh fumble with the jacket. He gets it unbuttoned and starts pulling it over his shoulders. Gilfoyle doesn’t actively try to stop him, but he doesn’t help him either. Tugging at the jacket, Dinesh shoves him around to face the car.

“Officer, am I being detained? Am I under arrest?” Gilfoyle says. Dinesh has mostly gotten the jacket off his shoulders and he’s about to pull it off his arms when Gilfoyle starts fighting back agin, pulling Dinesh against himself in the process. “Keep going, this is hot,” he says in a low voice over his shoulder.

Dinesh jumps back, breaking contact with Gilfoyle.

“Oh, that’s what finally did it?” Gilfoyle turns around, and adjusts the rat jacket back into place. “It’s not anything different than what I was saying the whole time.”

Dinesh sulks.

“Maybe next time you’ll want to frisk me for weapons too,” Gilfoyle suggests, unlocking the driver side door and getting in. “Just some ideas.” Dinesh grabs the coffees off the hood and walks around the passenger side, waiting for Gilfoyle to lean over and unlock it.

“Why are you always doing things like this?” Dinesh asks once he’s inside.

“I want to see how far you’ll take it,” Gilfoyle says.

“Why the fuck is everything a sarcastic joke with you?”

Gilfoyle doesn’t say anything. It hadn’t been a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i woke up mildly hungover this morning and this entire scene somehow popped into my head in spite of it. last night i got into a couple heated drunken arguments with my friends that were either quickly forgotten or apologized for, but i still felt full of leftover antagonistic energy when i woke up and i think that's where this fic came from.
> 
> title is borrowed from a mindless self indulgence song


End file.
